Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble ?
by Alounet
Summary: Défi pour ma 100ème histoire. Rachel est de passage avec Brody, ce dernier se retrouve embarqué dans un rencard avec Sam, tandis que Finn et Puck décident de profiter de la situation et que Sugar vient en aide à Rachel. Tout ce petit monde se retrouve au Scandal's, tout comme une certaine célébrité. Merci à Dark Roz et MrBloodline !


**Titre** : Pourquoi sont-ils ensemble ?

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Finn / Brody - Brody / Rachel - Sam / Brody - Sam / Zac

**Avertissements** : _C'est du slash !_

**Disclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à RIB._

**Notes**_ : Pour fêter ma 100ème histoire sur , j'ai demandé à deux de mes plus fidèles amis, Soniania et mon Titi, de me lancer sans se concerter un défi avec des indications particulières tels que des mots à placer, le premier mot de l'histoire, le dernier, les personnages à slasher, des lieux, etc... (vous pouvez tout retrouver en bas de chapitre)._

_Voilà donc il faut savoir que cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête, que c'est un pur gros délire, ce n'est certainement pas ma meilleure histoire, mais je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire et à faire... ça !_

_Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de l'écrire, et surtout je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous les lecteurs qui me suivaient et surtout me reviewer, sans vous, je n'existerais pas !_

_A Soniania et Thibault : je vous aime les gars, sérieusement et sincèrement ! Je vous embrasse très fort !_

**Fanfiction Le Mag** : Sinon je vous le rappelle encore et encore, le premier numéro de , LE MAG est disponible en téléchargement gratuit via mon profil d'auteur ! N'hésitez pas à le télécharger et à le lire !

* * *

Pourquoi Sam Evans était-il seul dans les douches des vestiaires du lycée alors que le reste de l'équipe était déjà en train de rentrer chez soi ? Tout simplement parce que le beau blond maintenant en dernière année voulait céder à une pulsion qui l'avait investi durant toute la durée de l'entraînement de football. Il était heureux d'avoir repris le sport cette année dans l'équipe du Coach Beiste mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la plupart des nouveaux soient aussi... sexys.

C'est clairement la pensée qui l'habitait tandis qu'il se trouvait toujours sous le jet d'eau provenant de l'une des nombreuses douches collectives. Le blond fermait les yeux, se caressant doucement la verge en pensant encore aux fesses fermes et musclées de ses collègues sportifs. Il imaginait certains d'entre eux dans certaines positions compromettantes et d'autres avec qu'il aimerait bien faire plus ample connaissance - comprenez intimement.

Sa masturbation se faisait de plus en plus rapidement, il allait et venait sur son sexe, près à jouir dès qu'il sentirait l'envie lui venir.

-Regardez moi ça, je t'avais pas dit qu'on le trouverait là en train de se caresser la queue ?

Sam ouvrit les yeux et lâcha son sexe rapidement tout en sursautant. Il n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit entrer dans les vestiaires et il se retrouvait un peu bête maintenant, face à deux visages qu'il connaissait bien.

Sam coupa l'arrivée d'eau, se frotta la tête et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière tout en souriant à ses deux anciens camarades :

-Vous auriez pu prévenir non ?

-Et ne pas pouvoir garder un souvenir pareil dans la tête ? demanda Puck en souriant. J'aurais su, je t'aurais ramené un sex toy !

Puck s'approcha du blond et claqua sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire un check tandis que Finn s'approchait pour faire de même. Le plus grand demanda :

-Tu devrais pas mettre quelque chose pour éviter de nous montrer ta queue ?

-T'es complexé peut-être ? taquina Puck.

-Non ! se défendit en devenant plus rouge qu'il ne l'aurait du l'ancien quaterback. C'est pour lui que je dis ça.

Sam se mit à sourire à son tour, s'éloignant des deux anciens élèves pour attraper sa serviette et la nouer autour de la taille. Il s'approcha à nouveau des deux jeunes hommes et leur demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?

-Le lycée me manquait, mentit Puck.

-Et la vérité ?

-Finn s'est fait encore plaqué par Rachel en allant la voir à New York. Elle a un nouveau mec.

-Merci Puck de raconter ma triste vie à tout le monde.

-Je t'en prie, répondit Puck en continuant l'air de rien. Donc il m'a appelé, je lui ai proposé de venir ici, un petit retour aux sources ça ne peut que lui faire du bien.

Sam regarda Finn et l'interrogea du regard pour être sur qu'il allait bien, mais l'ancien quaterback ne semblait pas disposé à montrer quoi que ce soit quand à sa rupture. Puck reprit :

-Alors t'as rencontré mon frangin ? Il fait pas trop de conneries ?

-C'est un Puckerman, répondit le blond. Il enchaîne les conquêtes.

-C'est un bel enfoiré, concéda Puck la voix teintée d'admiration pour son jeune frère. Bon tu te fringues un peu qu'on aille fêter nos retrouvailles.

Sam acquiesça, ravit de retrouver ses anciens camarades.

* * *

Rachel Berry était de passage à Lima en compagnie de Brody. Grâce à un week-end prolongé à la NYADA, la brunette avait décidé d'emmener son nouveau petit-ami dans la ville ou elle avait toujours vécu. Triste de laisser son meilleur ami Kurt à New York, ce dernier l'avait rassuré indiquant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec la charge de travail que lui laissa Isabelle.

-C'est donc le lycée qui a eu la chance d'accueillir la future star de Broadway ?

-Oh tu sais, mon talent n'était pas très apprécié ici, hormis au Glee Club.

-J'ai du mal à le croire, répondit le brun.

La fille s'arrêta dans le couloir en apercevant un visage familier. Sugar était en train de ranger ses livres à son casier. Rachel cria son prénom et la jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à l'ancienne star de la chorale.

-Rachel ? Tu t'es faite renvoyer de NYADA ? Tu sais, Blaine est déjà devenu la Nouvelle Rachel.

Rachel regarda étrangement son ancienne camarade, ne comprenant pas son charabia, mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Sugar répondit à son étreinte puis elle regarda le jeune homme derrière Rachel.

-Il y a un mannequin derrière toi.

Rachel se mit à rire tendrement puis attrapa la main de son petit-ami qu'elle présenta à Sugar :

-Sugar je te présente Brody, il est à la même école que moi et...

-Il sort avec Kurt ?

Rachel manqua de s'étrangler et elle interrogea la jeune fille :

-Pourquoi Kurt ? Brody n'est pas gay !

-Ah bon ? fit extrêmement surprise Sugar qui était persuadée d'avoir un homosexuel juste en face d'elle.

Mais Rachel n'eut pas le temps d'en débattre d'avantage, elle aperçut un peu plus loin Monsieur Schuester dans le couloir qui discutait avec sa fiancée, Mademoiselle Pillsbury. La brune abandonna littéralement Sugar au milieu du couloir en compagnie de son petit-ami et courut en direction de son ancien professeur.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas sortir avec Kurt ?

-Certain, répondit tout souriant Brody à la jeune fille.

-Alors tu sortiras avec Finn.

-L'ex de Rachel ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille. Lui aussi est de passage au lycée. Tu devrais lire les fanfictions de Tina. Elle écrit toujours des choses très intéressantes.

-Des fanfictions ?

-Oui. Dans l'une d'elle, l'ex de Rachel, Finn, sortait avec son nouveau petit copain. Et je suppose que si tu n'es pas le copain de Kurt, tu es celui de Rachel.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Exaspérée, Sugar leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut un peu plus loin Finn arriver dans leur direction. Sans aucune explication, Sugar s'éloigna de Brody et retourna à ses occupations tandis que le jeune militaire approchait d'un pas sur vers Brody.

Les deux hommes d'étaient déjà rencontré rapidement sur New York, juste avant que Finn ne vienne sur Lima. Ils se saluèrent poliment.

-Rachel est avec toi ?

-Elle est partie saluer ses professeurs, dit-il en désignant du doigt le bout du couloir.

Finn se retourna rapidement et vit qu'en effet, un peu plus loin, son ex petite-amie était en train de rire en compagnie de Will et Emma.

Finn reporta son attention sur Brody et les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, sans parler, durant plusieurs secondes. La gêne de la situation était présente aussi bien pour Finn que Brody, puis ce dernier décida de briser le silence :

-Comment c'était l'armée ?

-Dur.

-Okay.

Le silence revint et fort heureusement pour eux, il fut interrompu par le retour de Rachel près des deux garçons. Cette dernière regarda son ex, hésitante, puis lui demanda :

-Finn ? Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ici...

-Moi non plus.

La brune jeta un rapide regard envers son petit-ami puis demanda à son ex :

-Nous pouvons discuter... seuls ?

Brody n'émit aucune objection et Rachel le rassura par son simple regard, puis elle entraîna Finn dans une salle de classe vide, laissant à nouveau Brody seul en plein milieu du couloir.

* * *

Brody se tenait contre un casier, jouant machinalement avec son téléphone portable en attendant que Rachel ne ressorte de la salle de classe dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec son ex petit ami. Il sortit de ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine à côté de lui :

-J'aurais très envie de te faire une imitation là tout de suite, mais j'aurais peur que tu ne me prenne pour un dingue. Je peux parler na'vi aussi.

Brody leva les yeux pour voir un jeune blond en train de lui sourire. Le jeune homme face à lui était des plus charmants.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es posé sur mon casier. J'ai des livres à y mettre.

Brody comprit soudainement pourquoi le jeune homme face à lui attendait ainsi. Il se dégagea précipitamment du casier sur lequel il était adossé et laissa le garçon ranger ses livres à l'intérieur.

-Sam Evans, dit-il en fermant son casier. Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour être au lycée ?

-Oh, je ne suis pas lycéen. Juste de passage.

-Dommage, répondit le blond en souriant.

-Tu parles vraiment la langue d'Avatar ?

-Bien sûr. New za'u ngahu ?

-Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi.

-Ou ça ?

-Sortir.

-Euh... Si tu veux.

-Cool. Je connais un bar sympa, le Scandal's. On peut y aller ensemble ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Brody a moitié gêné et à moitié amusé.

Sam attrapa le téléphone de Brody et y enregistra son numéro de téléphone avant de lui rendre.

-Envoie moi un texto.

C'est un Sam plus qu'heureux qui laissa Brody dans le couloir pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient toujours. Mais au dernier moment, Sam se retourna pour lui demander :

-Je ne connais pas ton prénom.

-Brody.

-Enchanté Brody, répondit Sam en disparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Sam retrouva rapidement Puck et Finn comme convenu. Tandis qu'ils avançaient tous les deux vers le terrain de sport, Sam confia sa rencontre avec le beau jeune homme Brody.

-Brody ? s'interrogea Finn. Brody comme le nouveau mec de Rachel ?

-Rachel a un nouveau mec ? demanda Sam surpris.

Puck commença à se marrer comme une baleine lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

-Sérieux mec, tu t'es chopé un rencard avec un mec hétéro qui en plus de ça est le nouveau mec de son ex à lui ? dit-il en désignant Finn.

-C'est aussi ton ex, fit remarquer Sam.

Tandis que ses deux amis riaient, Sam réalisa de l'étrangeté de la situation et aussitôt leur confia :

-Je vais annuler. Lui dire que je suis désolé et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Non ! crièrent en cœur ses deux amis.

-Faut que tu y aille ! décréta Puck.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que faut profiter de la situation, fit remarquer Finn. C'est pour nous le moyen d'en savoir plus sur lui et...

-Tu veux casser son couple avec Rachel pas vrai ? termina Sam qui venait de tout comprendre.

* * *

Dans une autre partie du lycée, Rachel retrouva Sugar dans la salle de chant. Le stress de la jeune diva de Broadway étant assez palpable, Sugar elle même remarqua que la jeune femme était dans un état de stress apocalyptique :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Rachel ?

La brune se mit à hurler :

-Je viens d'apprendre que mon Brody avait accepté un rencard sans savoir que c'était un rencard au Scandal's avec Sam et qu'en plus de ça, Puck et Finn avaient décidé de l'accompagner !

-Oh, je savais que Brody était gay.

-Il n'est pas gay ! se défendit Rachel.

Sugar sembla réfléchir à quelque chose avant de proposer à son amie :

-Accompagne moi au Scandal's. Tu auras un oeil sur lui, et moi je te prouverais que j'ai raison.

Surprise, Rachel réalisa que l'idée de la jeune fille pouvait être excellente. Elle allait espionner son copain, ses ex et Sam par la même occasion.

* * *

Ce vendredi soir là, le Scandal's était encore plus agité que d'ordinaire. Lorsque Sam entra à l'intérieur en compagnie de Brody, ce dernier se rendit compte que l'endroit dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer était assez spécial. Cherchant à ne pas vexer le blond, Brody lui demanda :

-Dis moi... C'est... C'est une boîte gay pas vrai ?

Mal à l'aise, Sam se frotta la tête avant de décider à lui avouer :

-Ecoute... Je... Tout à l'heure, je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai cru que tu étais...

Comprenant le malaise de Sam, Brody le rassura en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule et en lui souriant le plus sincèrement possible :

-Relax. T'es pas le premier à penser que je puisse être gay.

Sam se détendit légèrement tout en avançant jusqu'au bar, toujours accompagné de Brody. Sam lui avoua tout de même :

-En général, je me trompe rarement tu sais. Enfin... Quand je me sens attiré par un mec, il est toujours gay. Ou au moins bisexuel.

Brody se mit à sourire bêtement ce que remarqua Sam. Ce dernier essaya d'en déduire :

-Tu es... bi ?

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas gay, pas que j'étais hétéro, répondit simplement le New-Yorkais en faisant signe au barman de les servir tous les deux.

Le barman servit deux verres aux jeunes gens et durant plusieurs minutes, la conversation dévia sur un tas de sujets. Sam se sentait très à l'aise en compagnie du jeune homme et ce dernier était assez charmé par le naturel du blond.

Mais la belle complicité naissante fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Finn et Puck près du bar :

-Tiens Rachel, je ne savais pas que tu t'étais coupé les cheveux et teint en blonde, fit remarquer Puck en parlant à Sam.

-Ni même que tu avais changé de sexe, rajouta Finn en regardant lui Brody avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

Brody salua les deux jeunes plus poliment qu'ils venaient de le faire.

-Finn, je peux savoir c'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est toi mon problème !

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu me suis jusque dans une boîte gay ? Parce que tu me kiffe ?

Décontenancé, Finn se retrouva très mal à l'aise et bredouilla quelque chose sans savoir finir sa phrase. Devant le malaise de l'ancien quaterback, Brody rajouta :

-Je me demande de qui tu es jaloux. De moi ou de Rachel ?

-C'est ridicule, Finn n'est pas gay, ajouta Puck.

-Alors voyons ce qu'il pense de ça...

Brody se releva de son siège, s'avança vers Finn et à la grande surprise générale, il vola un baiser sauvage au plus jeune. Brody plongea bien sa langue dans la bouche du plus grand, afin de caresser la sienne, et ce baiser se prolongea à la stupeur générale.

Mais les garçons ignoraient qu'un peu plus loin, deux jeunes femmes assistaient à la scène. Sugar ne semblait pas surprise de ce qu'elle voyait, mais Rachel, elle, était dévastée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Devant ce départ précipité, Sugar comprit qu'elle devait agir pour aider son amie.

Elle s'avança, bousculant tous les danseurs sur la piste, pour rejoindre les quatre garçons tandis que Brody libérait les lèvres de Finn.

-Sam, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Sugar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Mais la jeune riche ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle utilisa toutes ses forces pour le trainer rapidement en dehors de la boîte. Surpris, Sam se laissa entraîner, suivant la jeune femme.

* * *

Une fois sur le parking de la boîte, Sam qui ne savait toujours pas ce que Sugar souhaitait comprit le problème en voyant Rachel pleurer près de sa voiture.

-Depuis combien de temps elle était là ?

-Assez pour voir son ex embrasser son mec. J'aurais bien géré le problème toute seule mais consoler les gens, c'est pas mon truc.

Sam s'avança vers son amie et ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer contre son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam la rassura en lui expliquant le pourquoi de la situation.

-Mais pourquoi ne m'a t'il jamais dit qu'il était bi ?

-Ca n'avait aucune importance dans votre relation.

-De toute manière, Finn et Brody vont finir ensemble. C'est une fanfiction.

Ni Sam, ni Rachel ne comprirent de quel étrange délire pouvait parler Sugar et ils décidèrent de simplement l'ignorer. Tandis que Sam continuait d'écouter les lamentations de son amie, le trio se retourna brusquement en voyant un jeune homme brun entrer dans le Scandal's.

-Ca alors, c'est le sosie exact de...

-Zac Efron ! termina Sugar, la bouche grande ouverte, en voyant le dit sosie entrer à l'intérieur de la boîte.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Puck était en train de discuter avec Finn au sujet du baiser que Brody avait "offert" à Finn. Ce dernier était perturbé et n'arrêtait pas de ressasser :

-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça putain ?

-Mec, t'as une tronche de déterré, depuis combien de temps t'as pas baisé ?

-Puck ! Pourquoi bordel ?

-La question mon vieux, c'est plutôt de savoir si tu as kiffé ça ?

-Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi j'aurais kiffé ça ?

Puck se mit à sourire, ayant visiblement la réponse qu'il attendait :

-J'en conclus que tu as kiffé ça !

Mal à l'aise, Finn se mit à rougir se contenta de dire :

-C'était pas dégueulasse.

Puck décida de jouer les amis aux bons conseils :

-Va lui parler et discutez en. Après tout, toi aussi t'es peut-être bisexuel.

Puck tapota l'épaule de son meilleur ami et le poussa à s'avancer pour rejoindre Brody qui était toujours au bar. Le New-Yorkais sourit à l'ex petit-ami de sa copine et lui demanda :

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?

-Pourquoi tu es avec Rachel ? demanda aussitôt Finn.

Le plus vieux sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

-Elle est plutôt chouette, pour une fille je veux dire. Elle a de l'ambition, elle est drôle, fera tout pour réaliser son rêve. Elle a du charisme.

-Mais tu peux aimer une fille et des mecs en même temps ?

-Ecoute, répondit le brun, j'apprécie énormément Rachel. J'avoue que je suis plutôt branché par les mecs mais, je l'aime bien, je crois.

-Et moi, je suis ton style de mecs ?

Brody se mit à sourire, sans apporter de réponses.

-Si je te chantais ça ?

Brody se leva, alla jusqu'au D.J. à qui il demanda quelque chose dans l'oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Brody, un micro en main, était au milieu de la piste en train de se déhancher :

Turn around  
stand up like a man and look me in the eye.  
Turn around  
take one final look at what you've left behind.  
Then walk away  
from the greatest lover you have ever known.  
yes walk away  
you're telling me that you can make it on your own  
By yourself all alone without my help  
mister you just made a big mistake.

You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me.

boy boy  
boy boy  
toy

Shut the door  
take a look around and tell me what you find.  
Shut the door  
take a giant step for you and all mankind.  
Then don't come back  
I always gave you so much more than you deserve  
No don't come back  
'cause no one makes a fool of me  
You've got a nerve to walk away  
mark the words I'm gonna say  
Mister you just made a big mistake:

You think you're a man  
but you're only a boy  
You think you're a man  
you are only a toy.  
you think you're a man  
but you just couldn't see  
You were not man enough to satisfy me.

Tandis que Brody continuait de chanter à quel point il prenait Finn pour un garçon, et non pas pour un homme, l'ancien quaterback décida de monter sur la piste de danse afin de prouver à Brody qu'il avait tout d'un homme et qu'il pouvait être le style de mecs qu'il recherchait.

Dans la boite, tout le monde regarda le spectacle offert par les deux hommes. Puck, attablé au bar, mais aussi Sugar, Rachel et Sam qui avaient suivi le sosie de Zac Efron à l'intérieur de la boîte.

-Très bien, essaya de se contenir Rachel, s'ils veulent s'amuser, moi aussi je peux m'amuser !

Une Rachel hystérique et en colère, mais surtout bafouée, s'approcha du sosie de Zac Efron alors qu'il essayait d'aller aux toilettes. Elle l'attrapa violemment, le plaqua contre un mur et tenta de l'embrasser. Fort heureusement pour elle, Sugar arriva au même instant et écarta de toutes ses forces Rachel du jeune homme.

Surpris, le sosie regarda les deux filles s'éloigner tandis qu'un jeune homme blond, Sam, s'approcha de lui très inquiet :

-Tout va bien ? Je suis désolé pour mon amie elle... Elle n'a pas toute sa tête ce soir.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire, extrêmement surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer :

-Pas de mal. Mais pourquoi elle m'a sauté dessus ?

-Je crois qu'elle te prenait pour Zac Efron. Faut dire qu'il y a un air de ressemblance. Et vu que son mec et son ex sont les deux mecs que tu as pu voir chanter et danser au milieu de la piste à l'instant, je crois qu'elle avait besoin de...

-Se venger ? termina le brun.

-Voilà, répondit Sam en riant.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent près de la porte des toilettes un instant avant que Sam ne lui demande :

-Ca te fait quoi d'être le sosie d'une star ?

-Tu peux garder un secret ?

-Bien sûr, avoua Sam.

-Je ne suis pas un sosie. Je suis l'original.

Sam prit quelques instants pour réaliser de la révélation que l'inconnu venait de lui faire avant d'éclater de rire. Il était juste en face de Zac Efron, l'un des acteurs faisant partie de ses nombreux fantasmes.

* * *

La voiture de Sugar s'arrêta juste devant chez Rachel. Cette dernière avait enfin séché toutes ses larmes.

-Merci, dit Rachel à l'attention de son amie.

-Si tu as besoin, appelle moi. Pour une fois que je ne sers pas de papier peint dans une histoire.

Rachel essaya un maigre sourire avant de quitter la voiture de son amie et de rentrer dans sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle monta directement dans sa chambre en sortant son téléphone portable pour composer le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

-Rachel ? Je suis désolée, je suis à la conférence de presse d'Angelina Jolie, j'ai peu de temps à t'accorder.

Rachel retrouva le sourire rien qu'en entendant la voix de Quinn.

-Je suis désolé, je... J'avais pensé appeler Kurt mais...

-Rachel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'utiliser notre pass pour te rejoindre...

* * *

Au Scandal's, Sam aperçut Puck s'éloigner avec deux jeunes femmes tandis que lui discutait et dansait toujours avec Zac Efron. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il passait la soirée avec une star d'Hollywood, et surtout, que le brun pouvait être aussi accessible.

-Je préfère les petits endroits perdus comme ici, au moins, je passe inaperçu et personne ne s'attend à ce que je sois le vrai Zac Efron, tout au plus un sosie, comme ton amie. Et puis, ça me fait voyager.

-J'avoue que c'est une surprise étonnante.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent de la piste de danse et ils discutèrent d'avantage, Sam lui montrant à quel point il pouvait être doué dans les imitations en tout genre.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça pouvait faire d'embrasser Zac Efron.

-Tu veux la réponse ?

-Euh...

Sam semblait soudain très mal à l'aise. Il reprit :

-Je veux dire te sens pas obligé tu sais. Tu dois avoir des tas de "fans" qui te font ce genre de proposition et...

-Mais y'en a très peu qui sont aussi sexy et surtout, aussi drôle que toi...

Et pour conclure sa phrase, Zac s'approcha de Sam pour l'embrasser.

Un peu plus loin, Finn et Brody regardèrent l'échange de baiser entre Sam et Zac tout en souriant. Au même instant, Finn reçut un sms qu'il lu aussitôt. Le message provenait de Sugar et cette dernière indiqua à Finn que Rachel était au courant de tout. Aussitôt, le quaterback le fit lire à Brody.

-Merde qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Finn.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer à New York, répondit Brody.

-Tu... Tu ne veux pas dormir chez moi cette nuit ?

Brody se mit à sourire et répondit :

-Me faire un militaire c'est un peu un de mes fantasmes faut dire.

-Je pensais que je n'étais pas ton genre de mecs ?

-Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas coucher avec toi, répondit Brody en embrassant Finn.

* * *

Le lendemain, Finn se réveilla dans les bras de Brody après avoir passé sa première nuit avec un garçon tandis que Sam se réveillait dans les bras de Zac Efron. Si Zac avait un avion à prendre et que Brody voulait rentrer chez lui, Finn et Sam prirent la direction du lycée pour rejoindre la classe du Glee Club.

-Bonjour à tous, lança Will à l'attention de ses anciens et nouveaux élèves.

-Monsieur Schue, on peut chanter quelque chose ? demanda Finn

William laissa la place au trio qui se plaçait devant tout le monde. Puck et Sam prirent leur guitarre tandis que Finn se trouvait au centre du trio :

-Parce que l'amitié, y'a que ça de vrai, avoua Puck en commençant.

Puck : A friend in need's a friend indeed1  
A friend with weed is better  
A friend with breasts and all the rest  
A friend who's dressed in leather

Sam : A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend who'll tease is better  
Our thoughts compressed  
Which makes us blessed  
And makes for stormy weather

Finn : A friend in need's a friend indeed  
My Japanese is better  
And when she's pressed she will undress  
And then she's boxing clever2

Sam : A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend who bleeds is better3  
My friend confessed she passed the test  
And we will never sever

Tous les trois : Days dawning, skins crawling (x4)  
Pure morning (x4)

Finn : A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend who'll tease is better  
Our thoughts compressed  
Which makes us blessed  
And makes for stormy weather

Puck : A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend who bleeds is better  
My friend confessed she passed the test  
And we will never sever

Tous les trois : Days dawning, skins crawling (x4)  
Pure morning (x8)

A friend in need's a friend indeed  
My Japanese is better  
And when she's pressed she will undress  
And then she's boxing clever

A friend in need's a friend indeed  
A friend with weed is better  
A friend with breasts and all the rest  
A friend who's dressed in leather

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir la prestation des trois amis.

Un peu plus tard, le trio se retrouva seul dans la salle de classe et chacun discutait de la soirée de la veille.

-Sérieux les mecs, coucher avec Brody c'était... Le truc le plus dingue que j'ai fait.

-Avoue que t'as kiffé ça, rétorqua Puck.

-Ouais, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas le problème. J'ai fait ça uniquement pour casser leur couple à lui et Rachel...

-Au moins, on aura tous au moins couché une fois avec un mec, avoua Puck.

Sam et Finn regardèrent ébahit leur ami espérant avoir plus d'explications :

-Bah ouais. C'était un petit français, Thibault je crois. Croyez moi, il se souviendra longtemps du Puckfasa.

Les trois amis se mirent à rire tandis que Sam confiait espérer revoir Zac Efron prochainement, même s'il en doutait. De son côté, Puck demanda :

-Vous savez, j'ai jamais fait de trio avec des mecs. On pourrait peut-être essayer tous les trois ?

Sam et Finn se regardèrent un instant, essayant de savoir si Puck était sérieux ou non, puis devant le visage de Puck, tous se mirent à rire, tels de bons camarades.

-Enfoiré ! lâcha Sam en faisant mine de le frapper.

Mais même s'ils s'amusaient de cette proposition, chacun des trois se demanda ce que pourrait donner une relation sexuelle ensemble.

* * *

_Et pour terminer, voici les contraintes que j'avais demandé en Défi à Soniania et Thibault (à noter que l'un et l'autre m'avaient donné Noah Puckerman en personnage masculin à slasher, donc j'ai du leur en demander un deuxième)._

**Soniania** :

- Un personnage masculin de Glee à devoir slasher :  
Noah Puckerman ! O:) Brody Weston

- Un personnage féminin de Glee qui devra aider à la réalisation du slash :  
Miss Rachel Berry !(j'ai été tentée de choisir Quinn, mais varions un peu. et puis je KIFFE Rachel !)

- Un lieu  
Les douches des vestiaires du lycée ! (oui, j'AIME ces douches...)

- Une phrase que je suis obligé d'inclure  
"Mec, t'as une tronche de détéré, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas baisé ?!"  
Si tu te demandes, oui, je suis fière de cette phrase ! xD

- Cinq mots que je suis obligé d'inclure  
"sex-toy", "voyage(r)", "papier-peint", "dégueulasse" et "souvenir".

- Une chanson  
"You think you're a man" de Full Frontal. Oui, c'est THE chanson thème de ** As Folk ! Quitte à mettre du slash partout, autant assumer jusqu'au bout ! :P

- Un acteur ou actrice célèbre  
Zac Efron. Je sens que la façon dont il sera accueilli va être... ÉPIQUE ! Et j'me demande bien comme tu vas le faire apparaître...

- Le premier mot de l'histoire (je demanderais à Thibault le dernier).  
"Pourquoi"... Et me demande pas pourquoi j'ai choisi pourquoi, moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi !

**Thibault** :

Un personnages masculin ... je choisit ... Puck. :) Finn Sam

Un personnages féminin ... Sugar peut-être ? ça serait assez original :)

Un lieux ... je dirait le scandals, mais je suis naze dans ce domaine lol

5 mots ... guitare, enfoiré, putain, merde, bordel. (oui oui, j'aime bien dire des gros mots mdr)

Une chanson, je choisit Pure Morning de Placebo :D

Un actrice célèbre, je dirais Angelina Jolie. pas très original, mais bon ...

Et le dernier mots, je dirait "Ensembles". Ouais, pas très original non plus lol.


End file.
